


A Ice-maker love Story

by Sunflower1989



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower1989/pseuds/Sunflower1989
Summary: This is pure crack, I wrote this for myself. I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

A Ice-Maker Love Story

Chapter: 1

She had thought of every reason not to go to her hell on wheels sister's house warming/ moving in together with my boyfriend party. But the proper manners that her mother had taught her since she was three years old was as much a part of  
her as her red hair or snowy blue eyes. She decided to go with a counter top ice maker that made the "rat shit" ice Arya loved so much. A Five hundred dollar gift should mean her appearance could be very short and acceptable. As she arrived at the cozy little house she noticed most of the cars she knew their owners. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone there was family, except the owner of what could only be called a big black muscle car. She thought the owner must lack in the pants area to feel the need to drive that gas guzzling beast.

She was happy to know that it would only be one stranger at the party to deal with. She walked in and scanned the living room, she saw her Mom and Dad along side Rob, Jon, Bran and Rick. Arya and Gentry were nowhere to be seen, looking at Jon he nodded to the area that must be the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen it was a big open floor plan, to see her sister and boyfriend talking to a woman that was so beautiful it was a bit ridiculous. Arya hopped over to her taking her gift from her arms and making introductions. She waved her hand in front of the raven haired Barbie saying her name was Amor and the beast next to her was Sandor both Cleganes. Married it made sense she was drop dead gorgeous and he was probably sexiest man she had ever seen burns or not. He was tall long hair in a "man-bun" on him it was not ironic. Amor extended her hand a very friendly smile on her face. Hi, Sansa said it's nice to meet you and your husband. A loud exploded next to her, the man Sandor was laughing so hard he was holding his side.

Sansa looked between Arya and Gentry who were both trying to hold in their own laughter. She looked to Amor with a question in her eye. Amor the sweet person that she was decided to explain the joke that was at her expense. With a sing-song voice she explained that Sandor was her twin brother and not her husband. At that moment Sandor added unhelpfully that they weren't Greyjoy's and this wasn't Pike and he was not a sister fucker. Everyone including Sansa burst and had a full belly laugh. With ice good and broken conversation took off like a firecracker. She gave Arya and Gentry their gift, to which Arya explained how Sandor had given her the exact same gift. She looked at the accused man and gave him a look that told him exactly how pissed she was with him. Where was peoples manners? She had checked to listing to see if anyone else had gotten this gift and it had still be on the listing. This was the second time this giant man had crawled his way under her skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The moment he laid his eyes on the red haired beauty that was apparently the wolf-bitches sister he knew that he was in for trouble. She was beautiful true but her eyes said she had a crazy that would make any red blooded man fall head over tits for her. He couldn't believe that she thought that his sister was his wife. Ewww Fuck that was nasty. Most people didn't know Mor was his twin probably because of his scars and natural scowl and gruff voice. And Mor she was for lack of better words an angel, she was beautiful inside and out and was the kind of soul that would give a person more chances then they needed. After gifting the same gift as him she gave him a glare down that would make any school age teacher very proud. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the hot red head decided to give him a lesson on how house warming listing worked and that you are supposed to check the item off at the listing in the store when you buy said gift.

He lower his eyes to meet her frozen lake blue eyes. I didn't buy from the listing, I bought it because I know the wolf-wolf bitch loves her "rat shit ice". "Oh" she said it so quietly he almost missed it, she went to walk past him and he stopped her in her tracks back to the living room. We could always go dutch on the one I bought that way we are both only out of $250 instead of the full $500 each. She gave him another breath taking smile and nodded her head at him while taking her phone out of her bag. They exchanged numbers so they could meet up later to settle her account with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Her hands were sweating as she hit the call button. He answered the his signature rasp. "Hi, this is Sansa Arya's   
sister we met at her and Gentry's house warming party this past Saturday. We were going to go dutch on a counter top ice maker.   
He cleared his throat, Little bird you are babbling I remember very well who you are and everything else that we discussed. I can   
meet up anytime. Yeah okay how about at 2 o'clock today,at bed bath and beyond the wall. She was very nervous, She knew   
she was attracted to the man who in her mind was the model every man should be cut from. Yes his scars were bad but she   
could tell that he must of had a many surgeries to correct what ever happened to his face. When she got out out of the car he   
also got out his and walked over to her.

They went and got her money back. She gave him half and made to leave he placed his big hand on her   
slender shoulder. She look up at him in surprise. Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me? A smile split her face. Yes of course I would love to get coffee. He smirked, great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 

He really did mean for it to just be coffee. But if that was true how in the hell did, he end up naked as his name day with an equally naked Sansa Stark under him moaning his name? It did start with coffee and small talk then it was an early dinner with drinks at his favorite pub. Next thing he knew she was in the booth beside him her dainty pale hand with the cutest freckles on it on his thigh moving higher until at least all thoughts of food and drink was gone. He was only thinking of her perfect kissable lips and the way those lips would move as he moved inside of her. 

He was brought back from his thoughts when Sansa asked him where the bathroom was. He pointed to the door left of his bed. As she walked in the bathroom, he thought to ask her if she was on the pill but thought better of it. What girl in her twenties wasn't on the pill? She walked out of the bathroom looking a lot shyer than she had a few minutes ago. He asked her what was on her mind, she confessed that he hadn't been with a man in over two years and it had happened so quickly that she didn't know if he enjoyed it or was regretting it. He patted the bed and she sat down next to him and he told her exactly what was on his mind. He wanted to get to know her better and if they both wanted to, to date in the future and he definitely wanted more mind-blowing sex if she was okay with it. She nodded in agreement and blushed a very bright shade of red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 

It was the best two months of her adult life. Her and Sandor was officially dating, her ballet students were thriving and their Spring recital was a complete success. She had gotten to know Sandor and Amor much better; Amor had quickly become a best friend. Sandor had told her his mother's birthday was coming up and he wanted her to meet the rest of his family. It was a big step in their relationship she was very excited to take. He had told her how his monster of a brother had burned him for playing with his toy. How his father had wanted to cover up his son's actions. That had led to his mother leaving his father and taking Amor and Sandor and moving back North with her mother who was from the North. 

She had worked hard to pay for the surgeries to fix his face. It was a blessing that the doctor could use skin to graft most of his eye brow and cheek. His temple was still bad but she didn't think it took away from his good looks. His mother had remarried when he and his sister was ten to a man any child would be proud to call father. Jon Umber was a large man with an even bigger heart Sandor had said. He was a man who had loved and disciplined when need be. He was the great love to his mother and Sandor couldn't have been happier for them both. 

Sansa hoped that one day her and Sandor could one day be like Amor and her boyfriend Beric. He was Sandor's business partner and best friend. As she lay in bed thinking about how her life was everything, she ever wanted she was struck with a wave of nausea that took over before she could get out of bed. Her head had just cleared the bed when she threw up. Sandor was by her side in seconds, he grabbed her waste basket putting it under her face. Concern was written all over his face a question in his eyes. She was lost to words and heaved until her ribs and throat were sore. Sandor got her a glass of water and cleaned up her mess. She got up to clean herself up but when she rose, she saw black spots and then the world went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 

He caught the little bird before she hit the floor. He knew he may have over reacted but she had scared the shit out of him. He carried her limp body to his car. He was already backing out of the drive when the little bird came to. Utter shock and confusion on fer face, fainting in her bedroom and coming to in his car. She blinked and asked him where they were going. Apparently, it wasn't obvious that he was taking her to the hospital. Hospital he rasped at her eyes on the road. What? She squeaked out. Sandor I'm in my pj's and don't have any shoes. He reached in to the back seat a brought back her lime green flip flops and his hoodie he kept in the car. 

Seemingly satisfied she quieted the rest of the car ride. Once at the hospital they waited two hours to be seen. Sandor had gotten her a vomit bag for her and she had put it to good use. Throwing up so hard she was in tears, that had caused him to let loose his temper. He yelled at the intake lady. Sansa was promptly put in a room blood drawn and hooked up to an I.V. Finally, after the long wait a doctor came in to tell them what was going on with the little bird. 

What the actual FUCK did you just say to me? She knew she was yelling but fuck this had to be a mistake. And Sandor was all of the sudden a fucking mute, say something you jackass this is all your fault after all she yelled at the muted giant sitting beside her. The doctor on the other had handled her outburst very well. Sansa shook herself and tried to calm a bit. Dr. Gilly Tarly spoke in a clam kind voice of someone who had been in the same situation. Gilly told her she was just over two months and that she would be doing an ultrasound to check on the baby and measure its growth. She nodded her head in agreement and looked to Sandor who still hadn't said anything. Gilly left the get the machine that would be needed for the ultrasound. 

She spoke to Sandor wanting to know what he thought about this life changing news. The look on his face told her that his life had changed, but in a way that he was over the moon about the life that was growing inside of her. How are you doing? She asked. "Great really fucking great actually." He came and sat down beside her on the bed, his big hand went to her still flat stomach rubbing it. Are you happy? he asked. She thought about it for a second, Yes, she was very happy. She had a good job and a nice place to live, a big and loving face a best friend she loves dearly and a boyfriend she was in love with. "Isn't it too soon for us to have a baby" she asked? "It's only been two months" she said. "It has" he said and took her hand. "It is soon but this is what we were meant to do or else it wouldn't have happened." Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded her head furiously. 

A knock on the door had them both turning to see Gilly rolling in an ultrasound machine. She lifted her shirt and applied the cold jelly to Sansa's belly and placed the wand to her belly. The image on the screen looked like a haunted house with the black and grey contrast. Gilly pointed to the screen "this is your jellybean" she smiled. Then her brows furrowed and she moved the wand and pointed back at the screen, Gilly turned to look at them she cleared her throat "apparently jelly bean has some company in there." 

Twins he couldn't believe that he was having not one but two babies with a woman that had changed his life and accepted him flaws and fucked up past as well. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at the moment. Sansa brought him out of his thoughts, "I need to tell my family the big news." She decided once they left the hospital they would get dressed and go to her usual Sunday family lunch at her parents' house. All her siblings would be there and she could tell everyone in one go so that none of the could complain about not being the first to know the big news. He wanted to wait until his mother's birthday party but he was really sure he could wait to tell Amor the surprising and wonderful news. Sansa had suggested that they invite her and Beric over to Sunday lunch as well. They left the hospital with a picture of jellybean and squirt Clegane, the picture in his hand was the greatest gift he had ever gotten in his life so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 

They arrived at her parents' home and nerves got the best of her for a moment. What if they are disappointed in her or what if they wouldn't want anything to do with the babies. Her mind raced what if her parents wanted her to abort what they saw as a mistake that would ruin her life. She couldn't handle her parents looking at her with disappointment in their eyes, she told Sandor her concerns. "Good or bad we are in this together little bird, and if you want me to punch someone in the face because they hurt her feelings he would do so gladly." They walked in to the house and was greeted by her family and Amor and Beric. Sansa made her way into the family room where she asked everyone to gather. She cleared her throat grabbed Sandor's hand and addressed the room. 

"Me and Sandor have big news" she stood tall. "We found out this morning I'm pregnant." The explosion of voices over whelmed her, Arya was the first on her feet hugging Sansa and Sandor giving them her heartfelt congratulations. Sandor barked at Arya to be gentle much to Sansa and Arya's amusement. Next was Amor and Beric who wrapped them in a tight familiar hug, Amor was kissing both Sansa's cheeks while she rested her hands-on Sansa's still flat belly. Beric was overwhelmed with emotions as he hugged Sandor and thanked him for making him an uncle. Rob, Jon and Rickon came and gave her a hug and congratulations and shook Sandors hand. Bran rolled over "you are both going to be wonderful parents" he turned toward Sandor "You are not him and neither will he be him" Bran said and rolled away. 

Sandor was freaked out that the quite boy who chose him words very carefully new the biggest fear of Sandor's (turning out like his brother or even worse his child turning into Gregor). Ned walked over his eyes full of tears he hugged his daughter and wet her hair with his tears. "Congratulations lemon cake I'm so happy, I don't have the words for its" he kissed her temple turning to Sandor. "Take care of my lemon cake and her little lemon muffin." Catelynn was lost, she walked up to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her crying openly. Sansa thought that her mother was disappointed her or thought that she was making a mistake. But when her mother spoke the words were in awe and not disappointment. "A baby a sweet little baby, I'm going to be an Oma" she pulled back and kissed Sansa on her forehead in a motherly fashion. If that wasn't surprise enough, she almost floored Sansa when she embraced Sandor and kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter:8 

Sandor pulled the picture from his pocket and handed it to Catelynn. She looked at the picture then at him then she did a double take she let out a very high very unladylike squeal and began waving her arms around like a school girl. Ned approached his wife like you would a crazy person. "Catelynn what is it" Ned asked? "TWINS" she yelled "They are having twins. I'm getting not one but two grandbabies I get to love and spoil.' Ned's eyes went wide and the sun was not as bright as the smile on the man's face Sandor thought. Sandor heard his sister's signature laugh and knew she was over the moon as well. After another wave of congratulations Catelynn shooed them all into the dining room they all sat down talking to whomever was closest to them. Catelynn put a pile of food on Sansa's plate, her plate was fuller than everyone else's at the table. Sansa tried to tell her mother she didn't need that much food but Cat insisted because she was eating for three now and need more food. Sansa looked to Sandor for backup but he shrugged his sholders "I'm inclined to agree little bird." Sansa huffed realizing she had lost the war. 

They finished their meal and gave their goodbyes and headed back to his place. On the way he decided he couldn't wait and made a b-line to his mom's house. "Sandor where are we going? I thought we were going to your house I'm ready for some ice cream and snuggles" she said. "I thought I could wait little bird to tell my mom but after seeing your mother and father's reaction to jellybean and squirt. I can't wait until moms party to tell her that the amazing women next to me is giving me the best gift in the world." Sansa grabbed his hand and rubbed it on her cheek, she purred like a cat. Sandor pulled into the driveway and got out and walked around to open Sansa's door. He took her hand and walked up to the door, he knocked and Big Jon answered the door. "Sandy what brings you here? I didn't except to see you until Friday." Sandor hugged big Jon and turned toward Sansa "this is my girlfriend Sansa I wanted you and mom to meet her." "Aye" Jon said and entered the house. 

His mother was in the kitchen taking a pie out of the oven. She turned at the sounds of footsteps "Sandy my sweet boy what are you doing here? And who is this Northern beauty you brought here" his mother asked? "Mom this is my girlfriend Sansa, Sansa this is my mother Valor."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter:9 

Valor swept up in a hug, she heard Sandor sharp intake of breath "gentle" he said. Once back on the ground Sandor took his mother and step Father into the living room. This time Sandor took the lead "mom, Jon we found out this morning that Sansa is pregnant and having twins. in a few months you guys will be grandparents." Valor and Jon was on their feet in seconds, wrapping Sandor and Sansa up in a hug full of love and happiness. Valor and Jon was talking over each other telling them both how happy they were and they would be there for anything they or the babies needed. Sansa was so overjoyed by all the support her little family was getting. She and Sandor left his parents' house with a Tupper ware container of blackberry pie "Sandor if you think I'm sharing his pie with you, you war going to be very disappointed" Sansa said. "Little bird you and the baby birds can have all the pie you want" he laughed. 

They road in comfortable silence in the car all the way back to Sandor's house. Once they arrived home it seemed to her that Sandor had something on his mind, she went and showered and waited for him to tell her what was on his mind. She was on the sofa eating the delicious blackberry pie Valor had made with cotton candy ice cream when he finally spoke "what comes next" Sandor asked? "We find a good baby doctor and start getting things for the babies that are gender neutral like changing tables and cribs. Bottles and diapers and wipes and specialty laundry soap that's just for babies" she said. "Will the baby stuff go to your house or mine? Or do we need to double up on everything" he asked? Sansa thought on it a moment "we should move in together, that way co-parenting would be easy and it would save us both money that we could put toward the babies" she said. Sandor agreed "who's house should we move into" he asked? Sansa thought on it her place was a rental but Sandor's was paid for and much larger than her two-bedroom house. "I have four bedrooms and three bathrooms more than enough space for you and the babies, if that what you want" Sandor said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter:10 

"What if living with me makes you hate me or you break up with me" he told her his face full of concern. Sansa patted his knee "Sandor we have basically been living together for a month and when the babies come, we will need each other. But if it will make you more comfortable, I'll take the extra bedroom." That he could not handle "no" he said a little bit too loud. "I want you beside me every night even when your belly has my ass hanging off the edge of the bed. I want your morning breath and you ice cold feet pressed to my shins for as long as you want to give me those things" Sandor said. Sansa nodded her head and smiled, are we really doing this she thought with a smile. Yes, Sandor that is what I want too" she said happiness clearly showing on her face. This is a life worth living he thought as him and Sansa headed to bed. 

Over the next couple of months Sansa grew bigger and they grew closer exchanging I love you's over breakfast one morning. Her morning sickness moved on but what came next Sandor was more than willing to be victim to. Sansa's hormones had her undressing him more and more. There was the time that he had bent her over the sink at Arya's birthday party and the mind-blowing blow job he had received in his childhood room at his parent's anniversary party. Sandor hadn't had that many orgasms since he first learned to take himself in hand, and he was beyond happy about it. The day of the sonogram that would reveal their children's gender the well sized room was packed to bursting. Both sets of grandparents were there along with Arya and Amor and Beric. They all huddled around the bed eyes locked on the screen. 

As the doctor ran the wand over Sansa's belly the images of the two babies was easy to make out. Their little bodies were right on track for how far along Sansa was. The doctor asked if they wanted to know the genders. Of course, he wanted to know if the shopping cart he was about to fill up would be blue and yellow or pink and grey. The doctor said Jellybean was a girl, matching tears escaped his and Sansa's eyes alike. He looked around and noticed everyone in the room had misty eyes as well. Squirt on the other hand was being difficult not wanting to show the group its parts. Doctor Waters moved Sansa's belly to see if she could get Squirt to move. It worked she was able to get a clear view of Squirt, in that moment Squirt became a little boy. Sandor's heart was over filled with the news that he would not only have a daughter but a son as well. He felt Jon put his hand on his shoulder in congratulations.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter:11 

He was going to be a Opa! He was over the moon what fresh luck that he would get one of each for his first grandbabies. The Old Gods had truly blessed this coming together of two people. At first, he didn't believe the big scarred business man was good enough for his little girl, but seeing the twin looks of love and adoration on their faces told him that maybe this scarred giant was exactly what his fragile daughter needed in her life. The Old Gods knew he hated that rat face weasel Harry that was Sansa's ex. He had broken his sweet girl in six short months, cheating on her after he had deflowered her. He hadn't had a prouder father moment then when Arya, Rob and Jon had vandalized his car. But Arya as normal had to take it a step farther and broke Harry's nose, who would have thought his five-foot three-inch firecracker of a tomboy could reach Harry's six-foot face. Sandor had invited everyone back to his and Sansa's home, Sansa had wanted everyone to put their opinion in on the baby's middle names. Ned personally thought that Eddard Jon was a great name for his grandson, now he only had to convince Sansa and Sandor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter:12 

After about an hour of arguing and whiny from both sets of grandparents he thought that they had come to a happy medium for both overzealous sets of grannies and pappies. With the names finally set and all people present ready to hear the final result. Their daughter's name would be Catya Jonny Clegane named after her Oma and Yaya (what Arya demanded to be called) and after Big Jon his amazing stepdad. All three people were equal parts speechless and deeply touched. Sansa stood up to tell the family that their son's name would be Eddard Valor Clegane, named after the two strongest people he and Sansa knew. Ned fully embraced him telling Sandor he didn't know what it meant that he gave his son his name and what it meant to him. His mother on the other hand looked like she just found out she was going to be a Gigi all over again. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head under his chin. He knew that the water works was going to start although he didn't really know why this time. She spoke into his broad chest he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "You mean it?" Valor asked him, he looked at his mother like she had lost her mind. "Yes, mom I think you are one of the strongest women I've ever met. What you did for me and Amor, leaving your husband and child and moving across the country and starting over and finding your truest and deepest takes a woman with a spine of steel. A lot of other woman would have not done that and been as strong you are while helping me and Amor thru that shit. I couldn't and wouldn't ask for a better mother, you helped me find me when it seemed like the world was bent on me losing myself. I love you mom" he pressed a kiss to her forehead. As the last of the guests left Sansa stood in the kitchen thinking about how much her life had changed since Sandor Clegane had walked into her life with the same gift and the ability to give her everything, she didn't know her life was missing. Now this was something that she could never live without. She knew marriage and more babies and pets and arguments and misunderstandings would all come in due time but what they had would be worth every moment of it. She was a woman who had finally had a place she would never have to move her ratshit ice maker.


End file.
